If Everyone Cared
by Ultra Drama Queen
Summary: Hey, 2 fics in one day! Woohoo! Yay me! Ok, Popuri has done something terrible...she doesn't know what to do... SongFic, the song is If Everyone Cared, just like the title. Ok please Read and Review! Yay you if you do!


Popuri knelt on the cold bloody town square, crying. In front of her were the 2 boy's she loved most, her brother Rick, and her boyfriend Kai. They were laying motionless, dead, with bullet wounds in their chests. Popuri was scared. She didn't have anyone anymore.

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight_

Beside Rick's body, was a gun, and beside her own body, was another gun. She had killed her own brother.

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

But Rick was at fault to. He had killed Kai. It was strange, because Popuri fired just moments after Rick fired. "If only Rick had cared for my feelings…" Popuri whispered.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

Suddenly, Gray entered the square, on his way to the inn. The stormy winds blew Gray's hat off his head, and landing it beside Popuri. As Gray ran to get his hat, he noticed Rick, Kai, and Popuri. "What happened Popuri?" Gray asked her.

_And I'm singing, A__men I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_

"Gray… Rick killed Kai… And… I… Killed Rick…" Popuri said before bursting into a million tears. Gray hugged the pink haired girl. Just then, the storm subsided, and the summer fireflies flew out from their hiding place. "Look Popuri." Gray said pointing to them.

_And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along_

Popuri looked up at the sparkling lights floating in the sky. "I just wish I could take it all back. Take back what I did." Popuri said, tears once again entering her eyes. "Popuri, it's Okay… I won't let anything happen to you." Gray told her, holding her close.

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
(I'm alive)_

"Now I… I don't have anyone…" Popuri cried. "You have me…" Gray assured her. Popuri smiled at the orange haired boy. She just wished that all her troubles would go away. Gray helped her up. "We must tell someone about this… Should we wait, or…?" Gray asked her.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

"We… We should tell them… I don't think I would be able to hide something like this…" She said, looking at the 2 of them on the ground. "Okay, let's go and tell Harris." Gray said leading her off in the direction of the mayor's house.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

Popuri stopped. Gray turned around, giving her an inquisitive look. "I need to say goodbye first…but…thank you Gray…" Popuri told him. She silently kissed him on the lips. Then she withdrew.

_And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be_

She walked over to their lifeless bodies, kneeling down between them. She turned to Kai first. "Oh, you shouldn't have died this way… You had so much life in you. How could you leave me…? I loved you… But I've also found new love, in Gray… I'm sorry this had to happen to you… good bye…" Popuri said, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died..._

She then turned to her brother. "I'm so sorry Rick… I didn't want to… But you killed Kai… I couldn't have that… I feel… terrible… I'll miss you so much big brother… I love you and good bye…" Popuri told him, tears once again falling from her eyes. "Let's go Popuri…" Gray said, taking her by the hand, and walking out of the town square, her silently looking behind her as she followed.

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died_


End file.
